This disclosure relates to adjusting tire pressure in a vehicle.
Example hybrid vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs). Generally, hybrid vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because hybrid vehicles are selectively driven using a battery-powered electric machine. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle.
Improving fuel economy is desirable for all vehicles, especially hybrid vehicles. Improvements to fuel economy typically focus on the powertrain efficiency and aerodynamic efficiency.